prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Tombstone: The History of The Undertaker
Tombstone: The History of The Undertaker is a DVD produced by World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE), looking back at the career of The Undertaker from the 1990 Survivor Series all the way to his match at WrestleMania XX against Kane. It was announced that with approximately 217,000 copies sold, it has become WWE's highest selling non-PPV DVD. The DVD shows 19 of The Undertaker's most famous matches (with two bonus matches). Unlike other WWE DVDs, the DVD does not feature interviews, or retrospects by The Undertaker himself. It just shows the matches with a short narration by a deep-voiced narrator that is unidentified on the DVD, however the narrator was Gene Okerlund. This was done to protect kayfabe, as Undertaker had returned to his mysterious "dead man" character and he would have seemed too mortal if the DVD had featured anything that talked about his life. This led to stern complaints from fans, not just for being a throwback to the days of old school kayfabe WWF Video releases in the 1980s and 1990s, but also the fact the DVD ends at WrestleMania XX and does not once cover the Undertaker's feud and match with Randy Orton at WrestleMania 21, despite Orton and the event making small cameos on Disc 3. Matches Disk 1 *'vs. Hulk Hogan' :Survivor Series 1991, November 27, 1991 *'vs. Yokozuna' :Royal Rumble 1994, January 22, 1994 *'vs. Diesel' :WrestleMania XII, March 31, 1996 *'vs. Mankind' :In Your House 11: Buried Alive, October 20, 1996 *'vs. Mankind' :In Your House 14: Revenge of the 'Taker, April 20, 1997 *'vs. Bret Hart' :SummerSlam 1997, August 3, 1997 Extras *Undertaker attacks Hulk Hogan at the Funeral Parlour *Undertaker builds a casket for Yokozuna *Undertaker in the graveyard talking about Diesel *Undertaker in the graveyard talking about Mankind *Undertaker interrupts Mankind's interview Disk 2 *'vs. Shawn Michaels' :In Your House 17: Ground Zero, September 7, 1997 *'vs. Shawn Michaels Hell In A Cell Match' :In Your House 18: Badd Blood, October 5, 1997 *'vs. Kane' :WrestleMania XIV, March 29, 1998 *'vs. Kane Inferno match' :In Your House 21: Unforgiven, April 26, 1998 *'vs. Mankind Hell In A Cell Match' :King of the Ring 1998, June 28, 1998 *'vs. The Rock' :King of the Ring 1999, June 27, 1999 Extras *Undertaker interview about Shawn Michaels *Undertaker talking to his parents' tombstones *Undertaker interview *Kane burns his parents' tombstone *Undertaker breaks into Paul Bearer's house and mauls him Disk 3 *'vs. Stone Cold First Blood Match' :Fully Loaded 1999, July 25, 1999 *'vs. Triple H' :WrestleMania XVII, April 1, 2001 *'vs. Hulk Hogan' :Judgment Day 2002, May 19, 2002 *'vs. Brock Lesnar Hell In A Cell Match' :No Mercy 2002, October 20, 2002 *'vs. John Cena' :Vengeance 2003, July 27, 2003 *'vs. Mr. McMahon Buried Alive match' :Survivor Series 2003, November 16, 2003 *'vs. Kane' :WrestleMania XX, March 14, 2004 Extras *Undertaker interview about Triple H *Undertaker promo on Hulk Hogan *Undertaker talking about the Hell in a Cell *Undertaker in the graveyard promo on Mr. McMahon Images See also *List of WWE DVD and Video releases *The Undertaker External links *Tombstone: The History of the Undertaker DVD at Silvervision.co.uk Tombstone: The History of The Undertaker